1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to a general purpose, consumer electrical interrupt switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many electrically powered items in our homes and businesses which do not have an on/off switch. These include some kitchen appliances, tools, Christmas lights and the like. There are also some items with power switches that still utilize power when in the off position. These include televisions, computers, VCR""s and other electronic items. The only way to completely remove electrical power from all of these devices is to remove the electrical power cord from the receptacle. This however, has several disadvantages. First, the continual wear and tear on the plug and receptacle from repeated insertions may cause either the plug or receptacle to fail prematurely. Secondly, the act of inserting a plug allows for a short time period in which the prongs are energized, but not yet fully inserted. This poses a shock hazard to the user should his or her fingers touch the prongs as may be the case if the receptacle is hidden from view and the user is going by feel alone to find the receptacle.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a modular electrical power outlet system and method for switching circuits:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,326 issued in the name of Proctor et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,522 issued in the name of Johnson.
The following patents describe an efficient power supply post regulation with a switching device:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,284 issued in the name of Fisher et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,839 issued in the name of Fisher et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,273 issued in the name of Chou discloses an electrical outlet with press-button switch means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,850 issued in the name of Park describes an electrical outlet, switch, and junction boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,912 issued in the name of Hou discloses a slide selector switch and inlet outlet device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,208 issued in the name of Seewald describes a multiple electrical outlet box with locking cover and power interrupt control.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,228 issued in the name of Osika discloses a portable electrical switch and outlet unit.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which electrical power can be removed completely from equipment in a manner that is safe, quick, easy and effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical interrupt switch.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved general purpose, consumer electrical interrupt switch.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention an electrical circuit interrupter is provided for a conventional electrical plug. The device may be mounted on a wall electrical socket or on the plug itself. The device is adaptable to either 2-prong or 3-prong electrical plugs and is made of plastic or rubber with electrical wire connecting the switch to the prongs. A toggle switch either turns on or off the circuit from the plug to the wall socket.
The major advantage of this device is the toggle switch that interrupts the electrical circuit from a conventional cord to the wall socket. With this invention, one doesn""t need to unplug the cord from the wall; one simply switches the device from on to off, thereby connecting or disconnecting power to the cord.